Horrors
by BunnyLillies
Summary: Darien and Serena get seriously injured in a battle and might die if they can't get the right help, and soon! The scouts are forced to battle demons by themselves, and even with the help of Luna and Artemis they're having trouble.
1. The Battle

_**Chapter 1: The Battle**_

_As she turned around, and opened her eyes, she saw…she saw what had made her friends run. A scream burst out; she saw darkness…and a face…such a beautiful, handsome face. Who was it she wondered? She was on her knees…_crying?

"Sailor Moon!"

"Sere-"

_Someone or some ones were yelling. But one of them stopped, a girl…what was happening? She felt warm…Raye? That name…who? _Raye, _that's right!_

"Raye?!"

"Serena, I'm here!" And that was all she could say, as a blinding, white light came from the center of the girl Raye was talking to. Everyone stood in awe…some yelling or crying. But everyone still stood there rigid as a board, just as one just stood there, not yelling or crying, but just standing, not knowing what to do.

"Damn!" He could never help her through these things! All he could do was watch and hope she would live. "Why can't I help her?" And he fell to his knees as tears of fear for his love fell from his handsome face.

The girl fell backwards and a swish of a black cape, everyone fell silent, and was still. They looked at the pair lying before them.

Tuxedo Mask had rushed to catch Serena, and appeared to have been pushed back hard, for he was now lying on his side, arms and legs sprawled out in front of him, eyes barely open, about to close any second. He now had on clothes of a knight, sword at his waist and silver shoulder blades that were now cracked down the middle.

Serena was now lying on her back, arms cast out on both her sides, curved out to make the tips of her middle fingers barely touch the end of her waist. What little of her hair that hadn't come out of its tight bonds, still barely formed her odango hairstyle. The rest was strewn everywhere, but it didn't form a complete circle around her and stopped at her arms. She now had on a pure white dress, of the finest silk. Golden beads where were aligned around her a few inches above her waist and just over her bangs. Golden circlets went around the top of her dress, all the way to her back, and then fell in a V shape down to her waist and then connected to a big white bow.

Their princess and prince lay before them and it seemed the battle was over at last. But at what cost? The cost of them, those who had protected them for so long, that they had laid down their life for to serve and love forever? Was it really going to end like this?

"NOO!" a screamed echoed through the cavern like ice as a girl ran toward Serena.

"RAYE! We have to get out here, before it caves in on us!"

"No! We have to take them with us, Lita!" Raye dropped to the floor, shaking.

"There's no way to get them out…even if they're alive!" This time it was another who spoke. She slowly walked toward Raye and dropped beside her, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Amy's right there's just no way, even teleporting isn't a good idea. We probably couldn't teleport ourselves, let alone them too."

"But we could try, Mina!" Raye would never leave them here; she would not let them die in this place. They were her friends and most important, her Prince and Princess!

"It's too dangerous! We would never make it out!" Lita didn't want to leave them either but, what choice did they have?

"I don't care! How are we going to defeat the rest of the monsters that come after Earth? Huh? Without Serena and Darien we can't defeat them! We have to get them out of he-"

"Se…re…na"

"Darien!?" All the girls followed Raye over to him. "Can you hear me? Darien!"

"Serena...," he said, out passed out.

"He's still alive! We have to get them out, now!"

"I agree," said Lita, "come on there's got to be a way. Help me move him; we need to get him beside Serena."

"Are you sure?" Amy stood up along with Lita.

"Yes, now come on! Help me!"

Raye and Mina stood up and moved Darien with them.

SHAKE!

"It's falling!"

"We know Mina, Hurry up!" said Raye

"Ok, set him down gently about….here."

"What are we going to do, Lita?"

"We're going teleport, Amy."

"WHAT?" the girls yelled.

"Just form a circle around them. Even if we left them here we'd have to get out some how!" And at that the girls formed a circle around them and took each others hands.

Slowly, blinding bright lights formed around each of them, even a faint silver light started to glow around Serena. And just before the cavern caved in they disappeared in a flash of white light.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0o****0o0o0o0o0o****0o0o0o0o0o****0o0o0o0o0o****0o0o0o0o0o****0o0o0o0o0o****0o0o0o0o0o****0o0o0o0o0o****0o0o0o0o0o**

_Darkness…that was all she could see. "Wait, my eyes…they're closed." _

As she opened her eyes she could barley make out the forms of her friends, slouched against the things they had landed by. They were still in the same circle, with Serena and Darien in the middle._ Where were they? Had they made it to Darien's apartment? Someone was speaking…_

"You guys alright?"

…_she was speaking…_

"Yah, I think so, Lita."

"Alright, but exhausted and hungry, Amy!"

"Well, I'd expect so Mina, but you're always hungry!"

"Real funny, Raye. Hey, what about Serena and Darien?"

"They're still in the middle of our circle. I noticed them when I first woke up. I wonder how long we were out." Lita tried to sit up the best she could, but found it very difficult and still had to lean against the back of Darien's couch.

"We should take care of them. We need to know how bad they are." Mina said this in an attempt to stand, but found it futile.

Raye too in turn tried to stand or even to sit up all the way, but couldn't. "I here you Mina, but one problem…we can barely move an inch!"

"That should where off soon, it's just the after affects from teleporting. Only we've never done it without Sailor Moon and we had two very weak passengers, plus we weren't exactly-"

"in tip-top shape, so its worse…yes we know Amy. Let's just get some sleep (yawn) I'm tired…"

"To tired to eat, Mina?"

"Well, seeing as I can't move Raye, yes! So good night…"

"Let's follow Mina's example and go to sleep. I'm tired too."

"Alright, Lita… night everyone…"

And at Raye's last words they laid down the best they could and went to sleep. Hoping in morning things would be better.

* * *

The next morning

"_Hmmm…where am I? Oh that's right, Darien's place!" _Without thinking she stood up and carefully made her way to the light switch, turning the light on.

She just stood there as her eyes swept over each of her friends, still lying fast asleep on the floor.

"_Do I wake them up? I need their help…but they need rest too. I'll do what I can until they wake up." _Amy walked quietly over to Serena, thinking maybe she could move her. Slowly she lifted Serena up in her arms, Serena's hair trailing on the floor below.

"_This is harder than I thought, but I've got try._"

Amy walked in to Darien's bedroom, and carefully laid Serena down on his bed. As she pulled the covers over Serena, Raye, Lita, and Mina walked in.

"How is she?"

"I'm not sure, Raye. I just laid her down." Amy turned and faced them as she talked, only then realizing that Lita carrying Darien on her back._"Wow, Lita must be really strong to carry him." _"Lay him down on the other side. We don't have any other beds."

"Ok."

Lita laid him down on the bed beside Serena, trying not to look at his or her face. All of them felt responsible some how, for what had happened, although couldn't find a reason why.

"We need to get Luna and Artemis here. They'll know what to do," Lita said as she walked over to Amy.

"I know, I called them while you were laying him down. They'll be here soon. In the mean time let's get something to eat."

"You guys go eat; I'm going to stay here with them until you get back."

"You don't have to do that Raye, they'll be fine now. You'll see, Luna and Artemis will fix them right up."

"I know, Mina. I just want to stay here, just in case they wake up." Raye pulled a chair over by Serena and sat down. "Go eat, I'll be fine."

"Ra-"

"No, Mina…let's go eat. Raye will be fine here by herself," said Lita.

"Ok...call us if you need something though."

"Alright…just eat, I'll be fine."

But even as they left, Amy could have swore she saw tears start to stream down, out of Raye's eyes.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o****0o0o0o0o0o****0o0o0o0o0o****0o0o0o0o0o****0o0o0o0o0o****0o0o0o0o0o**

"_Why does this always happen? They haven't done anything wrong…it should be me; I should stop them from getting hurt. Especially Serena, she's always protected us, right from the start. Sure she's a cry baby and really clumsy, but she's strong…stronger than I could ever be._"

Tears streaming down Raye's eyes, unable to keep her body from shaking, Raye laid her head beside Serena. Although they fought a lot Serena was her best friend and Raye was determined not to let her or Darien die.

"Princess…"

Raye looked up immediately. "Darien? Are you there? Darien!"

"Serena…."

"Darien, it's me Raye! Wake up…Serena needs you! Darien!" Raye yelled. She kept yelling and yelling at him, trying to wake him up, to get him to understand.

"Raye! What's goin-"

"Serena!"

"Darien!" Raye screamed again. "It's Darien, Lita! He keeps saying her name, but he won't wake up!" Raye cried even harder, her face now covered in tears; make up sliding down her cheeks.

"_Oh, Raye…_"Amy felt so sorry for Raye, as hard as this was for her, she knew Raye was having it even worse. "What do we do?" she said, Darien still saying Serena's name over again.

"There's nothing we can do. We just have to wait for Luna and Artemis."

"Speak of the devil, Lita! Here they are! Luna! Artemis! What took you so long?"

"Mina we were running as fast as we could!"

"Never mind him girls, we're here now, now what happened?!"

"umm… (_silence_)"

"Come on! We haven't got all day; please you need to tell us."

"I will…Sailor Moon had just killed the monster, when a lady appeared. She whispered something and something like vines came at us. Sailor Moon wasn't paying attention, we were shouting at her and I tried to grab her arm to move her away…but it got her," Raye explained through tears. "The vi-" Raye choked, unable to finish, and cried even harder.

"It's ok…I'll finish," said Lita as Mina put an arm around Raye. "The vines had broken the ground, there was dust everywhere and we couldn't see her. Before everything cleared, I saw a white light come out of the center of her chest, she had transformed into Princess Serenity. I saw Tuxedo Mask's cape and the next thing I knew, Serenity and Darien were passed out on the floor"

"I see….so you transported here and put them to bed. I'm amazed you could transport them and yourselves, good work scouts."

"Yes, Luna, we didn't know what to do so we called you."

"Well Amy, the most we can do is give them lots of bed rest. We shouldn't move them either."

"Artemis is right, I can mix up a solution to give them too…but I don't know if it will do much."

"What do we do about Serena's family? They'll want to know, but we can't tell them without telling them we're scouts. They'll want to take her to a hospital."

"Yes, but Lita, that's probably the best place for them right now."

"But Amy, we can't take them to one. What would we tell them? That we're sailor scouts and we got attacked by giant vines? We'd sound crazy."

"All very valid points girls, but we can decide all this later. You guys look wiped, why don't you go get some rest and let us worry about them for now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right Artemis. We should go finish eating too."

"But…" Raye started, still crying a bit. "Will you come and get us if they wake up?"

"Sure…but go get some rest now."

"Ok…" and they walked out.

* * *

Down an alleyway somewhere

"So…do you want me to help? You know I can….I might be the only chance Serena and Darien have."

"We know…but the girls don't know you. And they don't take kindly to strangers. Especially when it comes to their Prince and Princess."

"Prince and Princess ay? Are you pulling my chain or are you for real?"

"We're for real alright and they've learned not to trust people. It's because of the Sailor Wars. They've been hurt too much….seen to much war and pain. The sad thing is…it's only just begun."

"Geez….well…Do you want me to help or not? I promise to be nice. I won't bite."

"Help them…but don't get in too deep. Help them and move on."

"Alright…that's my specialty."

"Yes…we know that all too well…"

"Haha…"

* * *

In Darien's Apartment

"AUGHH!!!!" a scream ran out.

"Raye! What's wrong?"

"WHAT'S WRONG? DON'T ASK ME THAT! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT'S WRONG MINA!" It had been a week since the battle and still no improvement on Darien and Serena. No one was taking it well, but Raye was just terrible (poor Raye!).

"Raye, calm down! We're all hurting and concerned for them, but don't take your anger out on us."

"Shut up, Amy! You wouldn't say that if you cared!" Raye ran out of Darien's apartment, crying.

"sigh I didn't think she'd do that, but seriously. I know she's hurting, but so are we…"

"Yea, but Amy…where in the world did that come from?" said Lita.

"I don't know….but I'm tired of her yelling. She's not the only one not taking this lightly."

"Ya, I-"

"GIRLS WE'VE GOT TROUBLE!!!" yelled Artemis.

"What! Where?" they all yelled.

"Down at the park, hurry and where's Raye?"

"Somewhere having a nuclear meltdown….we'll find her on our way. We're going to need all the help we can get." Lita said.

* * *

Inside Raye's head (_italic _for thoughts)

"_They're so stupid…who cares. Amy doesn't understand anyway. _Do I though? I mean Serena and I are always fighting…so why am I going off about it_? Because she's your best friend that's why. _Then why do we fight all the time? _Because she's annoying…and that's what makes our friendship stronger._ Guess so…huh? Mina?"

Far away Raye heard someone that sounded like Mina yelling her name. So she yelled back. "Mina! Is that you? I'm over here!"

"RAYE! Geez….I found you, there's a battle going on at the park! We need your help, NOW!"

"Okay, come on let's go!"

"Follow me…"

* * *

At the park

"Oh good Mina, you found her! We were getting worried."

"You mean you were getting worried, Lita."

"Ya, something like that. Anyway…as you can see, it's the same monster as before."

Mina and Raye quickly transform.

"Ya…what do we do? If Serena can't defeat them, how do we?"

Dodging a swinging vine Amy said, "I don't know. I've calculated its weak points. It's got one in the center so it's chest and knees. Maybe if we hit it there it would at least weaken it."

"K, here goes," Raye said as she fired her arrow. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

The monster screams in pain as Raye's arrow hits it. "Bull's-eye!"

"Not yet Raye, it's coming back for more!" Mina screams in terror.

"Damn it! How are we EVER going to defeat this thing!"

"I don't know Raye, but we better think fast, it's getting stronger with every attack we throw at it!"

"Thanks for brightening our day, Amy….we greatly appreciate it!"

"Don't be a snot, Raye…just fire!"

"Whatever! Lita, your turn!"

"Why me? Geez….here goes." Lita quickly shouts, "OAK EVOLUTION!" The attack failed. "What now, Amy?"

"Let's try combining our attacks. I don't know what else to do."

"Ok, here we go!" Mina screamed.

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"OAK EVOLUTION!"

"VENUS, LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

The girls stood and watched as their attacks hit the monster in a beam of light.

"WHAT!? It's gone!"

"Do you think we blasted it to smithereens, Raye?"

"WHAT? Mina…geez…When have we EVER done that!?"

"It was just a guess! Geez Raye, don't have to be so harsh!"

"Come on Raye, Serena's not here so you have to pick on the next best friend? Chill…"

"a-" Raye was speechless. "_How could she say that!?_" Raye thought as her head bowed and warm tears fell from her eyes.

"Raye don't cry…I….I didn't mean it…"

"Oh yes you did, Lita….you always mean what you say."

"Raye-"

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" Raye screamed as she ran off into the darkness of the night.

"Did you have to be so HARSH on her?"

"I meant it as a joke Amy. She's been so sad lately….I know that…Serena….well….isn't in very good shape right now….and neither is Darien, but still….a laugh once in a while wouldn't kill her."

"I know…let's go find her."

* * *

Inside Raye's head (_italic _for thoughts)

"Geez why did she have to say that…_I mean…how could she understand?_ Fighting's just what we do!"

"Raye? Are you ok?"

Raye looked up to find Chad's face, full of worry. "It's nothing, Chad."

"Don't give me that Raye, I know you well enough to know it's _something_. You don't cry for no reason, so spill."

"Chad…I can't…."

"Yes you can…please? You're obliviously upset about something. What happened? Did you and Serena get in another fight?"

"I wish…" Raye mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing Chad! I…I…just…" Raye thought about it. She could just tell him part of the truth. What would it hurt? "_If you go into details on accident…that's what will hurt! _" "I….she…..Serena got hurt!" Raye blurted loudly.

"Serena? She got hurt? Is she ok?"

"no….she…we…they don't know what's wrong."

"Is she in a hospital? She probably needs care."

"_I wish she was in a hospital…_her and Darien…"

"Darien?"

"_Shoot…you said it out-loud!_" "Ya…" Raye said shakily. "Darien's with her…you know him…always by her side no matter what!" Raye lied while starting to smile. She knew WAY better than that and if Chad knew her at all (which she was pretty sure he did or they wouldn't be talking right now), he'd know she was lying too.

"Oh…good…I mean…good that he's with her." "_She's lying threw her teeth. I bet Darien's hurt too._" Chad thought.

"_Damn! He knows…_" "Yep….well…I'll see ya later Chad. Thanks for talking to me. I'm going to go see Serena now, bye!" Raye got up and started to walk away waving.

"Ya..umm…bye I guess. See you back at the temple!"

* * *

Back with the girls

"Where could she be!?"

"I don't know Lita. We've been searching for an hour now. Why don't we go back to Darien's apartment? She's probably already there anyway."

"That's the first place we looked Amy!"

"Yes Lita, but that's also the first place she WOULDN'T go. So let's check again. Besides it's completely dark now and we're all hungry, even if you won't admit it."

"Argh….fine….but…"

"But what, Lita? Amy's right I'm STARVING!!"

"Your always 'starving!' Mina and 'but' nothing….let's go."

Mina - sticks tongue out behind Lita's back

* * *

Back at Darien's Apartment

"K, we're here…now what?"

"We search and find her, dummy."

"Keh…whatever Mina"

(5 minutes later)

"Amy! Lita! I found her!"

Lita and Amy followed Mina's yell into Darien's bedroom and sure enough, there was Raye with her head lying right beside Serena, asleep.

"What should we do?" Mina asked.

"Wake her up and teach her lesson about running off at night with out telling us where she's going!"

"No, Lita. Let's just leave her be and let her sleep."

"Ya, Lita" Mina said as she wrapped a blanket around Raye.

"Well…I guess we could do that. But in the morning we still need to talk to her. I was really worried she got hurt."

"aww…you really do care!"

"Of course I care, Mina! I just…don't want anyone else getting hurt."

"Neither do we…let's go to bed."

"K, Amy…see you in the morning!" Mina said as she walked out and slipped into her sleeping bag on the living room floor.

* * *

**Hope you like it so far. I'm really writing blind here, so if you have ANY advice or suggestions feel free to tell me. Please no rude or nasty comments. I'm sure anything you have say can be put nicely. I'm really having a lot of fun writing this. Again, any advice helps greatly!**

**BunnyLilies**


	2. Time to Wake Up!

**_Chapter 2_****_: Time to Wake up!_**

"_Raye?...Raye? Can you hear me?"_

"_What? Who's there?"_

"_It's me Serena…don't you remember me?"_

"_Of course I do! Where are you? Let me see you! Are you okay?"_

"_No…I'm running out of time…Raye…help me…"_

"_NO!! Serena, don't give out on us! I'm here…I'll help you. Tell me what to do!"_

"_I won't give out…but it's pulling me in…help me…"_

"_What's pulling you in?! How can I help you!?"_

"_Help me, Raye…help me…"_

"_HOW!!! Answer me, Serena!! How do I help you!!"_

"_help me…"_

"SERENA!!!" Raye screamed. "Serena…" whispered Raye as she cried helplessly.

"Raye, what's wrong!" Lita asked as she came running into Darien's bedroom as Raye had decided to sleep on the floor in there, instead of the living room.

"Nothing….I had a nightmare, that's all."

Mina - "We could hear you screaming in your sleep. That's not nothing. Tell us what happened."

"I heard Serena."

Mina, Lita, and Amy - "_heard_her?"

"Ya…I couldn't see her, just hear her."

Amy - "What did she say?"

"She wanted me to help her. But she wouldn't tell me how." Raye cried harder.

Mina - "She wanted you to help her? Did she say she was hurt?"

"She said she was running out of time. What does that mean? She is going to die?"

Lita - "No, I'm sure that's not what she meant."

"Ya…I mean…she's probably fine…it was just a dream right?" Mina said this to ease her own conscious than Raye's, for she knew Raye probably had a vision and Serena really was running out of time.

"I don't know…it was probably a vision. Oh…what are we going to do!?"

Mina - "I don't know…we'll figure something out. We always do in the end."

"But then we had Serena. She always knew what to do….we don't."

Lita - "Well we're just going to have to figure something out. Serena and Darien need us…."

"What can we do?"

Amy - "We can be there for them. That's all we can do."

"That's not enough….they'll die!"

Lita - "Luna and Artemis are working on it….we have to rely on them for now."

"Or…you can let me take care of them."

Raye - "What? Who said that!?"

"Me"

A guy of around 19 stood, leaning against the door frame. His shiny black and white hair was perfectly messy (think Harry Potter, with a mix of white) and his darkened skin shone in the morning sun. He had pure black eyes and was fairly tall.

Amy - "And who might you be?"

"Your dream come true. Your friends…I mean your "Prince" and "Princess" are in trouble right? I'm here to help you. Leave everything to me."

Mina - "Wait, what? How do you know so much about us? WHO ARE YOU?"

"I'm Fitori, and as I said….I'm your dream come true."

Raye - "Ok, Fitori. THEN TELL US HOW!!! Oh, and why and who you REALLY are too!"

Mina - "Ya, why should we trust you!?"

Ok, I get your point…ask me anything…I'll answer truthfully."

Lita - "First of all…Who do you think you are just waltzing right into an apartment that isn't even yours!"

"Well, you looked like you needed some help and Luna sent me over."

"Luna??" Chorused the girls.

"Ya, I know her…and Artemis….they're old friends of mine. I met up with them a few days ago and they told me all about your situation and you're past….and future."

"Geez…they must really trust you if they told you that."

"Mina! Keep your mouth shut!" Raye said as she elbowed Mina in the side.

"Ouch Raye, that hurt and it's true."

"I don't care what he says! We don't know anything until Luna and Artemis confirm it! For all we know, HE could be the bad guy!"

Amy - "Good point. How DO we know that you're not lying and that you're our enemy?"

"You know because we told you so."

Amy - "Luna!"

Mina - "Artemis!"

Luna and Artemis stood in the door way beside Fitori, before they jumped on Darien's bed.

"Yes girls, Fitori is telling the truth. We do know him (and quite well too) and we think he can help."

"Really? You can wake up Serena and Darien?"

"I'm fairly sure I can get them up and running as soon as possible. But I'll need your full cooperation."

Raye's eyes filled with hope as tears of joy slid down her tear stained face. "You have it….just heal our friends….our Prince and Princess."

"Raye…we don't know anything about him. And what happened to deciding things as a team?"

"Amy, I don't care who he is, as long as he can heal Serena and Darien. If he's the bad guy and he heals them, then Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask and us Scouts can kick his little tan ass. Besides…we're not in a real big position to turn down much needed help."

"True…but still.." Amy had her doubts…so did the other scouts, but she let them slide and decided to keep a good eye on this…"Fitori" as he called himself….besides, he was kinda cute.

"It's ok Amy….I'll take good care of them. Besides…Luna and Artemis trust me don't they? How come you don't?" He moved closer to Amy.

"Well…um…" Amy blushed. "We…ah…we don't know you very well! I mean….well…we just met you five minutes ago!"

"Well…then we'll just have to spend some time getting to know each other then won't we?" Amy blushed harder. Turning to the girls he said, "We all will…after all, you need to trust who saves your friends." Turning back to Amy he said, "You'll come to trust me…everyone does eventually."

"Well…then you don't know me…I mean _us_, very well." Amy said coolly (though still blushing).

"I think I know exactly who you are…_princess_…."

"wa…" Amy just stood there, shocked. "Okay…can I be the first to kick his ass!?"

"Have at him, Amy!"

"Aww….that's harsh Lita. Tsk, tsk…we should all be friends here."

"_You_ are not our friend. _Amy_ is…and she obliviously doesn't like you that close to her. So why don't you step away before you get hurt? The ONLY reason we're letting you an INCH near Serena and Darien is because Luna and Artemis seem too trust you. That doesn't mean WE do."

"Feisty huh? Hmm….I like girls like that."

"You're a big pervert aren't you! Get out, NOW!"

"Raye, I thought you wanted me to heal your friends? That's no way to treat a guest."

"You're no guest of ours, now GET OUT!"

"Girls, now give him a chance. Fitori stop being a perv and just get on with it!"

"You take away all of my fun Luna. Oh well….here goes."

Fitori stepped over to Darien's side first. He put his hands over Darien's chest and began mumbling under his breath. A gold barrier encased Darien from head to toe as Fitori kept mumbling.

"What's he doing?" Raye asked.

"Fitori possesses healing powers. But he then takes the sickness into himself for a while before he can rid of it. If he can work on Serena today, expect for him to faint or at least not be able to move." Luna whispered.

"Oh, wow…I had no idea. I figured he just had a medicine or something."

"Ya well, now you know my secret too, Raye." The barrier around Darien faded and Fitori fell to the floor. "He should be fine now." Fitori choked.

"Fitori!" the girls yelled and rushed over to him.

With a slight grin he said, "Thought you didn't like me. I'll be fine, just give me a minute. Darien shou-"

Just then a loud gasp was heard as Darien opened his eyes and sat straight up and then fell back hard again.

"Darien! You're awake! Oh my gosh! Darien!" Raye said as she hugged Darien fiercely.

"Raye, get off! I missed you too. Where am I? What happ-" Darien turned his head toward Serena. "SERENA!! Serena wake up! WAKE UP!" Darien began shaking her, crying helplessly. "Wake up, my love…" he moaned.

Raye began to cry too. "It's no use….we've tried everything…nothing works."

Darien's face (still looking at Serena) turned angry. "That can't be true. She has to wake up, she has too!"

"It won't be true for long, Darien. I can heal her." Fitori stood up, still shaking."

"Who are you? Did you heal me?"

"I'm Fitori. I did heal you, and now I'm going heal Serena, but you have to let go of her first. I suggest you lay back down too, or you'll just end up back we're you started."

"I won't lie down until Serena wakes up. But thank you for healing me. I'll let o of her, but you better not hurt her." Darien glared at Fitori for a moment, protective of his princess and then let go of Serena. He sat properly on the bed and watched Fitori's next movements.

Fitori began the process over again only a silver barrier encased her instead. Fitori closed his eyes this time, trying to concentrate.

"Do you think I he can really heal her?" Darien whispered to Amy.

"Yes, I do. It's just a matter of whether he can today or not. It looked like he used a lot of energy healing you….and Serena's worse."

"He should have healed her first….not me…what can I do? I couldn't even protect her from getting hurt."

Amy was shocked. She had never heard Darien talk like this before. Surely he knew of how many times he had saved Serena? How grateful Serena was to him? How Serena might not even be alive if not for him? "Well, then we'd have Serena on our hands and as much as I care for her, she'd be worse than you if she woke up and saw you laying there."

"I guess you're right."

"Darien…I hope you know how much Serena's grateful for you. How many times YOU have saved her, when no one else could. And you did do something for her. You shielded some of the blast from her and got hurt yourself. Which reminds me….do you remember what happened?"

"Not really, I remember Serena falling….she transformed into Princess Serenity. She used the silver crystal…but really the first thing I remember is waking up here."

"Hmm…I'm sure you'll remember more later. It's sure is taking a lot longer."

"Yes…it is…"

Just then Fitori fell to the floor. "I'm…sorry…couldn–" Fitori passed out.

"Fitori!" yelled the girls again.

"Fitori…."

"Come on Raye, help me get him to the couch."

"Right, Lita…here."

Lita and Raye carried Fitori to the couch and put a blanket over him.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine Mina. He just needs rest."

"How do you know? Artemis?"

"Luna's right Raye. Just let him rest. He'll be fine. He'll probably wake up no later than tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning?!"

"Yes Darien. Tomorrow morning. You wouldn't expect Serena to wake up sooner than that either, so don't expect Fitori too. Serena has gone almost a month like that, she can wait 24 hours. If we push Fitori anymore, he'll die."

Darien's face, usually unreadable to anyone but Serena, was filled with shock and disappointment. "No…I don't want him to die…but…"

"But, what Darien? If he dies, Serena does too. We know you don't want that. WE don't want that."

"Your right Amy. I'm tired….I'll…I'll just lay down for awhile."

"Ok, we'll be in the living room if you need anything." With that, the girls, Luna, and Artemis walked out and shut the door behind them.

"Oh Serena…" Darien whispered as he stroked her golden hair. "Your skin has lost almost all of it's color, my angel. What else has left you in my time away?" Darien laid down and turned on his side to face Serena. "You'll get better…I promise. I'm so sorry my love….I couldn't protect you….never again will I let you get hurt. And if I do…may the demons of hell consume me….you do not deserve me." He kissed her cheek and fell asleep. As he did, some of the color came back to Serena's face.

* * *

In the living room

"Poor Darien, he was really wanting Serena to wake up."

"We all did Mina and we'll all just have to wait."

"I know that Lita….geez…sigh I'm kinda tired myself."

"Maybe you girls should take a nap too. It's been a long day."

"Not really Luna…it's only 3 o'clock."

"Mina, you know what I mean. Geez…I don't know which is worse, you or Serena."

"Haha…I take that as compliment, Luna." Mina bowed.

"Honestly…now all of you…nap time!"

"What are you Luna? Our mother?"

"Sure…I'll play mom today and for the rest of your lives. So obey and go to sleep."

"She's right girls, take a nap…you all look exhausted."

"Ooo….Artemis is daddy now. Daddy can I have toy?"

Artemis blushed. "No, now seriously Mina…bed…now."

"Ah…Fitori's right…absolutely no fun with you two."

"Come on Mina….let's lay down."

"You too, Lita? Alright…whatever."

"Wait, my sleeping bag is in Darien's room!"

"Gosh Raye, it is. I'm sure Darien won't mind if you go in there to get your sleeping bag. He may be asleep, so try to be quiet."

"Right…ok…here goes."

Raye went to the door and quietly opened it. Darien was lying down, fast asleep, face full of worry and regret. "Oh Darien…" Raye shut the door and walked to the end of the bed. "Darien…you must be hurting….you're holding her hand so tight, as if she'll slip right through." Raye picked up her red and purple sleeping bag and walked back to the living room.

"How's he doing?"

"Fast asleep…and hurting."

"Well…we all are, but when Fitori is better he can heal Serena completely." "_At least I hope he can…_" Amy thought.

"For now let's go to sleep. Luna and Artemis are right, we could use it."

"K Lita, night."

"Night Raye."

The girls slipped into their sleeping bags, scattered on the floor in Darien's living room.

* * *

Inside Darien's head

"_Darien"_

"_Serena!?"_

"_Yes, I'm so sorry."_

"_Sorry!? What for? I should be sorry! I couldn't protect you!"_

"_No, Darien…you can't awaken me. I'll let it out."_

"_Let what out?"_

"_The evil that created the vine monster. I sealed it inside me. If I wake up, it'll be released."_

"_NO! You have to wake up! We'll defeat it, we always have. You just have to wake up!"_

"_Darien, listen to me! I'd rather sacrifice myself than millions…even billions of people. There's no way to defeat it this time. I'm sorry."_

"_There IS a way. We'll find a way. You're NOT going to live in a coma for the rest of your life! I won't lose you. What about the 21__st__ century? What about Rini? You're queen! We rule the Solar System together, you can't die!"_

"_Darien, there is no way. Do NOT let this Fitori try to heal me! He'll be consumed by it! He's lucky he just passed out!"_

"_Serena! Don't do this! We can fight it, we can win! I won't…I can't lose you…"_

* * *

In Darien's living room 10 minutes ago

"Raye…RAYE!!"

"What Mina!? I'm trying to sleep here!"

"I think Darien's talking in his sleep, come on. Help me wake up Amy and Lita."

"Darien? Talking in his sleep? Ya right, Mina. Stop eating sugar before bed."

"NO! You have to wake up! We'll de…"

"Oh my gosh, what was that!?"

"I told you, it was Darien, come on…help me!"

"Lita, Amy! Get up!"

"What? Go back to bed…"

"No, Darien's talking in his sleep."

"Why do we care? He probably does it a lot."

"We care because I hear Serena too."

"What!?" Lita and Amy sat straight up and scrambled to Darien's room where, sure enough, Darien and Serena were talking in there sleep.

"He really is, and so is Serena!"

"Amy, be quiet! I want to hear!"

* * *

Inside Darien's/Serena's mind

"_Serena…please don't give up!"_

"_I'm not, I'm protecting you and the girls and everyone!"_

"_You don't have to protect everyone! Let us protect you!"_

"_No, as future queen I have a duty to protect this planet, this solar system. If that means I die, don't you think it's worth it!?"_

"_No, I don't think it's worth it. Future queen or not, I have a DUTY to protect YOU! I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE!"_

"_Darien, I'm sorry…I have no choice. I will not let Fitori heal me. You don't think I have the power? Watch me! I'm so sorry…don't you think this is hard for me too!?"_

"_I know you can over power him, DON'T! We're trying to help you! Don't be sorry…I'm sorry…this never would have happened if I hadn't let you get hurt. Don't leave me, I love you!"_

"_I love you too…but I have to…good bye…my love…"_

"_NOO!!!!!! Serena come back!"_

Darien sat bolt right up. He was sweating and shaking viciously. He took him a minute to remember where he was and that the girls were now standing at the end of his bed with terror consuming their faces.

"Darien…is it true? Does she really have to die?"

"Mina…I….I don't know what to do to stop her…" Darien said, his head in his hands softly crying.

"No….it can't be….we can't lose her…" Raye dropped to her knees, too torn to cry anymore.

"So if I try healing her I could die? Is that all?"

"Fitori…"

"Well Amy? Is it true?"

"Yes…if you-"

"I'll do it."

"But…she'll resist you! Rest more at least!"

"You don't think I haven't had people resist me before? I can do this, have a little faith in me Amy."

"This has nothing to do with faith in you Fitori! She could kill you if you tried!"

"No she won't. I don't believe Serena would kill anyone. She's not like that, or she wouldn't be trying to keep that inside her. It must be torture."

"Torture!?" Darien stared at Fitori.

"Yes Darien, think about it…if something that evil is inside her, don't you think it's killing her inside? Sooner or later she'll die and it will be released anyway. Her death will be for nothing."

Darien's eyes went wide. He hadn't thought about it like that. Was Serena planning on trying to kill it by herself? If so, she'd die in the process and possibly let it out just like Fitori said. "Can you heal her?"

"I can try…but no guarantees."

"Good enough for me. If anything goes wrong, stop."

"K."

"Hey, look! It's dark already! start laughing"

"Leave it to Mina…"

"Yes Lita….what time do you think it is?"

"Let's see…looks at watch...It's almost midnight.

"Wow…we slept awhile. Fitori, do you think your up to trying to heal Serena?"

"Yea…I'm fully rested, I can try."

"Ok, but like Darien said…if anything goes wrong, stop."

"K….here it goes." Fitori repeated his actions from earlier. His hands glowed silver as a silver barrier encased Serena again. Again, he closed his eyes.

Amy closed the black curtains over the window to block out the light. She, like the rest, was very worried. If Serena really would die if the monster stay sealed inside her, but the world would be in danger if they let it out, what could they do? Either way people get hurt.

Fitori's hands started shaking, sweat ran down his face, his eyes squinted. "_Come on Serena, let me in."_

"_No, I told Darien. I can't let it out."_

"_He and the girls are very worried about you. You need to let me heal you."_

"_You are so calm…do you really think you can force your way in?"_

"_No, which is why I need you to let me in. If you die the evil inside you will just escape and then, with you dead, this solar system…this universe doesn't stand a chance. They need you…I need you."  
_

"_I can crush it by myself. Leave me be."_

"_Well that's a problem, because I can't leave you. I promised your friends I wouldn't. You don't have the power to kill it and you know it. Let me heal you and you can recover, then you can kill it…with your friend, and your Prince, beside you."_

"_Well, it's not my problem because I can kill it. As I said before, LEAVE ME BE!"_

Serena sent a burst of energy toward Fitori, making him lose concentration for a moment. The girls and Darien noticed this and were more worried.

"_You cannot knock me off. Once I'm in, I can't let go."_

"_If I recall right, you left out that detail when you promised my friends you'd get out if something went wrong."_

"_Yes I did, but I'm not leaving until I heal you. So you can just get used to me."_ Fitori had caught Serena's energy and was attempting to heal it, strand by strand. He might used more of her energy this way, but he could do it in a way that she wouldn't notice until it was too late.

"_Get out! Leave me alone, I can do this without harming my friends and my world."_

"_Ahh…so that's what this is about. You're afraid to lose them. Well they don't want to lose you. They'd rather die themselves than for you too."_

"_Of course I don't want them to get hurt and I know what they would for me. They've died many times because of me. I won't let them do that this time."_

"_Stupid, they didn't die because of you, they died for you. Because they care for you, because you are their Princess and future Queen."_

"_They shouldn't be so stupid to die for me. I may be the daughter of Queen Serenity, but I'm no Princess and I'm definitely no Queen."_

"_But you are, it is your birth-right. But you don't have to do it alone, that's why you have friends. They love and care for you, they want you to lean on their shoulder, just as they have leaned on yours. Don't let them down now."_

"_What if I refuse that birth-right? What if I let this world down and end up hurting billions of people? I'm not letting them down, I'm protecting them."_

"_I will not argue with you anymore, but know this. Your friends care for you, they do not want you to die. That is why I'm here. Serena, you are free."_

"_What? No! What you think you've done!?"_

"_Wake up and see your friends Serenity."_

Gasping for air Fitori opened his eyes. "She's fine now….may it be against her will though." Fitori got up and walked to the couch.

"Amy follow him, he doesn't look well."

"Right." Amy followed Fitori to the couch where she helped him lay down.

gasp

"Serena!"

Serena tried to sit up and failed. She blinked her eyes and stared and the ceiling.

"Serena…are you ok?"

"Shut up…what have you done!?"

* * *

**I know…I'm evil. Sorry it took so long, I'm trying to make the chapters a lot longer, so be patient. I hope you like it! What do you think of Fitori? Little weird isn't he? Anyway, again, hope you liked it! If you have ANY suggestions or comments, please tell. If there's something you think I should change or do different, please let me know too! I have absolutely NO idea what I'm writing next, so ANY input is great!**

**BunnyLilies**


	3. The Evil Set Free

**_Chapter 3: The Evil Set Free_**

"Shut up…what have you done!?"

Lita - "Serena…Fitori healed you! Now we can fight this evil!"

"No! I told you to let me deal with it. Why didn't you!?"

"We can't let you fight it alone. We have to stick to together as scouts….as sisters."

"Have you no faith in me Raye? I could've handled it and then this world would be safe for sure!" Serena knew this was a lie, but she wouldn't let them know that. Especially Raye…she had always been stronger than Serena.

Amy - "We have plenty faith in you! But we're selfish and want you to live. We couldn't survive without you Serena!"

"Maybe you'd be better without me…" Serena mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Mina - "Fine. You're awake now so how do we defeat this _evil_?"

"I told you…let it die inside me…but we can't do that now."

"Would you have wanted like that? For you to die?" Darien spoke for the second time since Serena woke up. He was so shocked that she'd yelled at them like that. Didn't she know she was everything to them? Especially to him?

"Darien…it wouldn't be my first choice. I feared it was the only way. I'm sorry."

"Don't say that! Don't say you're sorry! You have nothing to be sorry for…I'm the one who's sorry…sorry for letting you get hurt!" Darien took Serena in his arms and held her tight. He would never let her go…ever. She was the world to him…how could she say sorry? He was the one who caused her this pain.

"Darien…" Serena started to cry. "There was no way for you to protect me more than you already did. So stop saying sorry. If it helps…I forgive you."

"Serena…" Darien was trying not to cry and gave up. He thought she was really going to die. "I will protect you next time…I promise."

"No need to promise. I love you."

"I love you too, Serena."

The scouts watched in awe as Darien held Serena. They were thankful that Darien was able to calm Serena down. She might have collapsed again.

"Alright you love birds," Raye said through tears of joy. "Time to get some rest. In the morning we'll figure this out."

"Aw Raye…bedtime already? It's only half past midnight!" Serena said as Darien let go of her.

"Exactly…you need all the rest you can get. You're not getting out of that bed until we know _for sure_ that you're 100 better."

"Haha…now who's being mom, Raye?"

"Shut up Mina….let's go to bed."

"Mom?"

Mina - "Earlier we were joking about Luna acting as if she was our mom. We even made fun of Artemis."

"Haha…well she does kinda act like our mother. Besides she _is_ already a mom."

Lita - "Ya…hmm…speaking of Luna, where did she and Artemis go? I haven't seen them since they told us to rest for awhile."

"It is weird for them not to be here, wonder where they went. Oh well…let's go to sleep, I'm tired."

"I suppose you're hungry too, Meatball Head?"

"Raye you're so mean! But yes…I am hungry. Anyone for a chocolate shake?"

"Darling it's almost one in the morning. How about we sleep first?"

Serena snuggled closer to Darien. "Ok…night everyone!"

"Night, Serena!" the girls said as they giggled. They shut the door and got in their sleeping bags for a much needed sleep.

"I'm glad you're awake. No matter what happens."

"What_will_ happen though? She's powerful…too powerful. What if we can't defeat her?"

"_Her?_ Serena, you never mentioned exactly who this evil was."

"Yes, all I know is that's it's a woman. She had long black hair too. I never got a good glimpse at her though."

"Well, whoever it is we'll defeat it. But don't you going trying ANYTHING without our help. We don't want to lose you. I can't lose you."

Serena laid down on her side, facing Darien. "You won't lose me….promise."

"I'd better not. I don't know what I'd do." Darien laid down same as Serena, facing her.

Serena turned over as Darien wrapped his arms around her. "Hmm…I can't wait until we're married. I'll get to sleep in yours arms every night."

"And I'll get to hold you every night. But for now, let's go to sleep." Darien bent close to her ear and whispered, "I love you."

Serena shivered and giggled as she whispered, "I love you too" back.

Serena closed her eyes and fell deep into sleep as Darien watched her. "You're with me again, my love…and I'll never let you go again." He kissed her cheek and fell sleep along with Serena.

* * *

The next morning

"SUPRIZE!!!"

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS!"

"Artemis…Luna?" Mina said tiredly.

"Yes, it's us Mina. Now up you go!" Luna chirped.

"It's 10 o'clock! I'm going back to bed." Raye mumbled.

"No you're not! We have some information on this new evil."

"You do!? Really? What is it?"

"Come with us Amy, but the girls have to come too."

"Ok, come on girls Get up!"

"Amy, go back to sleep. It's the first good night's sleep I've gotten in almost a month. Now leave me alone."

"Oh please, please Raye. You can sleep later!"

"Amy, Raye's right…let's go to sleep"

"No actually you can't Lita."

"Seriously scouts, come on. Surely defending the earth is more important than you getting more sleep!"

"Luna…there are times I wonder why Serena puts up with you. And this is one of them. Now this new evil can wait. Because if I'm not fully rested then how am I supposed to fight it without falling asleep!"

"Good point Raye!"

"Thank you Mina."

* * *

Back in Darien's Room

"SURPRIZE!!!"

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS!"

"What's going on out there?" Darien mumbles.

"hmm? Darien what did you say?"

"Nothing, but did you just hear that?"

"No. Hear what?"

"Someone was yelling for us to get up. Do you think we should check the girls?"

"No, I'm sure they're just fine. Let's go back to sleep."

"How about not…" Darien slips his arms around Serena's waist, leaning in closer to kiss the back of her neck.

"Darien…" Serena leans closer to him, enjoying his kisses as he goes around to the front of her neck. "Stop..it tickles," she said weakly laughing.

Darien, ignoring her pleads of laughter, flips her over and kisses her. His arms wrapping around her small form tightly. Serena kisses him back and wraps her arms around his neck.

"You really scared me there. I thought I was really going to lose you."

"You won't ever lose me."

"But the sailor wars…"

"What about the sailor wars? We know that no matter what we will be together. Rini's proof of that."

"But time constantly changes…"

"Darien…"

"Let's not talk about this now, my love." Darien kisses her before she can answer. Before she can think she responds, deeping the kiss. He pulls her tighter as she slips her tongue in his mouth, yearning to explore it to the fullest. His hands go farther down, wrapping themselves around her bottom as her arms make way up his shirt, wishing to remove it. He pulls the covers up over their heads, still kissing her in the same.

"EWW….What are you two doing under there???"

Darien and Serena look up from under the covers. "RINI???" they chorused. There Rini stood at the end of the bed, looking rather disgusted.

"What are YOU doing here?"

"You're such a nice mom, Serena. Aren't you even happy to see your daughter?"

"You know Rini, I think I liked you better when you were like SIX! At least then your attitude wasn't as much of a problem!"

"OH REALLY? What about you??? You're always making fun of me, can't you at least ACT like you care!?"

"Haha…YA, when you start acting like you care, you self absorbed brat!"

"ME….SELF ABSORBED?? Please…look at you!"

"At least I'm not trying to steal my mom's boyfriend! Who happens to be my DAD!"

"Really now you two, can't we get along for once??"

"Shut up Darien!" Rini and Serena chorused.

"Okay…okay…shutting up now."

"THANK YOU!" they chorused again.

As girls continued to bicker, out in the living room Luna and Artemis continued trying to get the girls up.

"Girls, now seriously please come on!"

"Luna!"

"Don't 'Luna' me, Mina. Geesh, you'd think you girls were two!"

"We're--- What's going on in there!?"

"In Darien's bedroom? I dunno…it sounds like Rini and Serena are fighting again. Wait…Rini?"

The girls scramble out of their sleeping bags and run into Darien's bedroom. Sure enough, there was Serena and Rini bickering like usual. Although the girls took no interest that their friends had joined the room and kept on fighting.

"Rini, you are such a pig! Darien and I were having such a romantic morning and YOU had to come in and RUIN IT ALL!"

"OH EXCUSE ME! It's not like you put up a, "Sucking each other's faces. BEWARE!" sign on the door!"

"Wouldn't of really mattered huh, cause you didn't use the door! You just transported right in! And you came to see Darien first? And this is his bedroom! He could have been naked! You little perv!"

"ME, A PERV??? Please! You'd like it! And no I actually went to your room first but you weren't there. So I figured I'd come see Darien, he is my DAD!"

"So what if I would? He's MY boyfriend and future HUSBAND. It'd just be weird if his DAUGHTER liked that! And guess what? We just went through a BIG battle and I couldn't have DIED! So be thankful your MOM is even still here, you ungrateful little worm!"

"WELL I DON'T LI--- What?? Are you okay?"

"Thank the Lord! They stopped!"

"Shut up Lita, and yes I'm fine for the most part. Darien is too. Now would you care to tell us why Serenity sent you back?"

"Ok, Darien was hurt too? What about the scouts??"

"We're fine, Rini. Would you please answer Serena?"

"Yeah, but I don't really know why. She told me the scouts needed my help. What has been going on here since I left?"

"Darien left for college in America, but as you can see he's back now. And there was a new enemy like always. Her name was Galaxia. But that's all past now."

"Yep, Raye's right….it's all in the past." Serena sounded cheerful, but Darien could tell something wasn't right.

"Oh…that's good."

"Yep…" Serena (who was now on her knees in the middle of the bed) looked down. Darien leaned forward and grabbed her hand.

The scouts look sad for a moment and then Raye spoke up, "Serena…before Fitori woke you and Darien up, I had a dream where you were asking me for help. You told me that you were running out of time. Was that real? Cause it sure seemed real, I thought it was a vision."

"Raye I never talked to anyone except Darien. I don't think that was a vision. If it was, it certainly wasn't me talking to you."

"Oh…ok. I just thought it might."

"Nope it wasn't. So, have we missed anything while Darien and I were out?"

"No…we haven't gotten any closer to finding out this new enemy."

"That's not true Mina, like I was telling you before Serena and Rini started fighting, we have found out something."

"Well sorrrryyy Luna! What tiny piece of information did you two pick up?"

Luna, thoroughly disgusted with Mina, says, "It's not much, but I'm hoping it'll get us somewhere." Everyone was looking rather confused by now, but remained quiet none the less. "It's somehow leaked the name of our new enemy. But it doesn't add up with what Serena has told us. Its name is Himoni, which is a guy name. It's said he's from a far away galaxy called, "Septara". We're not sure what he/she's here for, but it's clear it wants to take over this galaxy…not just this solar system or planet."

And with that Serena's head fell. "_Will these wars ever end?_" "So what you're saying is we're in for another journey through hell and back! If we make it out in one piece this time!!" "_I will not cry…I will not cry…_"

"Serena…I'm so sorry." Mina didn't know how to comfort her princess. It's true…they were all tired of fighting. In their last life and this one. Every time they hoped for peace…a new enemy comes.

Serena, now crying says, "It's not your fault…it's no one's fault. It's this cursed destiny! It will never end will it Luna?"

"Oh Sere…I don't have an answer to that."

"Well, enough crying and feeling sorry for ourselves! Let's kick some youma ass and get on with our lives!"

"Raye…how can you be so cold?"

"I'm not cold, how can I be cold? I'm the Goddess of FIRE! And get up, get dressed, and let's go. You want the fighting to stop? Then stop it yourself, with us here to guide and help you Princess! We…I almost lost you. You and Darien, our rulers, those whom I serve and have sworn to protect, not only in this lifetime but in the previous as well. And I'll be damned if I let you give up now because you're tired of fighting!"

"And what if I am tired of fighting!? What then? What if I refused this crown and to be leader of you scouts! What if I refused to be queen, what if I refuse to follow this 'destiny'?"

"Then we and the entire universe shall fall with you into the chaos that you released from darkness not so long ago!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Look at you girls! You're supposed to be best friends. Reminding each other of the weight that you must bare does not solve our problem any! But it's true; to bring peace…you must first fight."

"Artemis…what happened? What chaos did Serena release? Will someone tell me what really happened while I was gone!?"

"Rini, please don't. I don't want to talk about it…please just don't ask."

"Serena I have a right to know why I was sent back here! And you're my mom, the one who sent me back! So tell me."

"And if I was Serenity right now you would not question nor argue with me the way you have ever since I met you! So if I'm your mom, act like my daughter!"

To stunned to speak, Rini simply nodded and left the room. Granted, she felt she had it coming.

"Sere….anyway back on task, any ideas on what to do?"

"None Lita. None at all. Amy, have you researched those findings yet?"

"I started on it as you were telling us, Artemis. It seems Himoni is no where to be found. Not in this database at all. There's no record of him/her anywhere."

Lita - "Great, more questions and no answers."

"Looks like we're completely on our own here girls."

"You can say that again. I wonder who it was inside Serena then…if it's a guy."

"Dunno Darien…we'll just have to play it by ear."

"I've had enough…I'm going for a walk. What have you told my parents?"

"Serena do you think that's wise? And we told them you were staying at Raye's temple. But it's been over a month. They weren't used to seeing you all that much anyways though."

"I don't care if it's wise or not Mina. I think my parents will want to see their daughter."

"Yes I guess so. But you just woke up, can you even stand?"

"I'm sure I can stand and walk just fine Raye."

"Serena I wouldn't push yourself. You have no idea what strain is still on your body."

"Amy yes I do. The same strain that's been on it since I was 14. It's called being Sailor Moon, leader of the legendary Sailor Scouts, and Princess of the Moon, not to mention future Queen of the Earth and it's Solar System. So tell me again what unknown "strain" is on my body! I'll take a walk if I want to!" And with that she got off the bed and walked out the door.

"Serena…wait!" But it was too late they heard a "slam" as Serena shut the apartment door.

"Scouts, maybe she's right. Just give her some time. A walk would do her some good."

"Luna…I'm just worried about her."

"We all are Raye. If it makes you feel better once I'm up and ready I'll go after her. That way it'll give her some time to blow off some steam."

"Ya, would you Darien?"

"Sure thing Raye."

* * *

With Serena

Serena walked down the long hallway, almost at a run. She could think of nothing but getting as far away from Darien's apartment as she could. Any other day she would be running the exact opposite way, but seeing as how she was furiously angry at the people there and at herself, running away seemed the only way out for the time being.

Up ahead Serena saw the elevator. Although, not wanting to stop running she passed it and ran down the stairs. Down down down she went until she got to the lobby and then out the front doors she went. Serena ran as fast and as far as her legs could carry her. Away from all her duties and destinies. Time seemed to stand still for Serena as she fought to escape the looming fear and dread inside her.

"Screw this..Himoni. It's my life and I refuse my destiny! My destiny is what I make it, not Luna, not Pluto, not even Queen Serenity!!" Serena screamed, tears now running down her face mercilessly. "AGH!!!" she screamed highger as she ran. Where she ran to, she could no longer see through her tears.

"You'll never escape your destiny princess. You know it will all end this time. You'll finally be all alone, no friends nor family to protect you."

"You're wrong!!! I am NEVER alone! Leave me alone!!" she screamed to the voice inside her head. "You're not real…this isn't real….it's a..it's…a…a…" Darkness invaded her mind and she fell. She fell into warm, comforting arms. Someone who didn't expect her destiny from her.

Serena's eyes fluttered up and down as she mumered her last thoughts and struggles against her enemy. Only parts of phrases could be understood, to those listening, they meant nothing. Nothing at all, for they did not share her secrets, her past, her future, her pain, nor her life. And as Serena fell into unconsiousness, she whispered one name…_Yingara_…

* * *

**Ok...it took me FOREVER to write this and post it here and on fanlib! ugh...I'm having so much fun writing this story and I should have up my second story called "Destiny Calling" soon. It is another SM fanfic, but I'm sure you'll like it! Any guesses to who caught Serena? How about of who this _"Yingara"_ is? **

**BunnyLilies**

**_  
_**


	4. Where's Serena & Yingara Who?

Horrors

**BunnyLilies**

**Horrors**

**_Chapter 4: Where's Serena and Yingara Who?_**

* * *

As nightmare after nightmare attacked Serena's mind, Miss Haruna continually wiped Serena's forehead in hopes maybe the cold water would somewhat gently wake up Serena. Although Miss H had no idea what was going on inside Serena's mind, none the less she was very worried.

* * *

Inside Serena's Mind

"GO AWAY! Please….STOP!" Serena screamed.

Gray see through demons were swirling around Serena, who was transformed into Sailor Moon. Every minute or so the demons shot lighting bolts at Serena. A lady would cackle, but never showed herself.

"Poor poor princess. Can't wake up can you? Apparently Fitori didn't heal you completely. The girls were wrong to trust him so much."

"Wh-what do you me-mean?" Serena tried standing up, but could only get on one knee. "AHH!" Serena screamed as another bolt hit her, helpless to defend herself in anyway.

"Fitori has a long, long history. Too bad your feline friends didn't explain before they let him touch you and your precious prince."

"Stay away from him! What did this planet do to you anyway!?"

"This planet? Why you should know princess! You're the one who banished me!"

"Wh-what? I don't even know you!"

"Too bad! Finish her demons!"

Serena screamed and fell to the floor as All the demons shot bolts at her at once. She would never give up though. She at least had to figure out what she did to piss this lady off so much.

"You don't give up do you?"

Serena just laid there, the light going out in her eyes.

"Hm? SPEAK TO ME!"

"Ne-Nev-er" Serena stuttered.

"Well you might want to start! KILL—" she began, but stopped, she had a better idea. "Wait, go to her daughter. If that doesn't work, kill her lover, Prince Endymion. Go NOW!"

"NOO!! Leave them out of this!"

"Too late Moon Princess, I will have my revenge!" and with that she disappeared, leaving a few demons the torture Serena.

"Ahh…Darien…Rini…scouts….hear me…please! Help…Yingara…" and Serena passed out.

* * *

Back With Miss H.

Suddenly Serena stopped breathing and her once tossing and sweating body stilled and turned cold. "Serena! Serena wake up!" Miss Haruna reached for the phone and dialed 9-1-1. "Hello? Yes, I have a teen girl, a student of mine, she's not breathing!"

"Okay, ma'am please give us your address and name."

"Miss Haruna, 1482 S. Bird, Tokyo. Please hurry!"

"Thank You Miss Haruna, we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Thank you."

"I'm going to stay on the line with you until the ambulance gets to your house Miss Haruna. Is that ok?"

"Yes, that's ok. Oh, I think I hear sirens!"

"Good they should be almost there."

* * *

Five Minutes Later

"I see them, they're here."

"Alright miss, I'm going to let you go now. Hope the girl is ok."

"Thank you! I hope so too," Miss Haruna said as a medical team burst into her house with a stretcher.

"Where is the girl miss?"

"She's here on the couch sir. By me. Please hurry, she's still not breathing!"

"Please move, thank you. She'll be just fine miss. Does she have any relatives? Parents? Siblings?"

"Yes, mom, dad, and little brother."

"Please phone them right away miss," they said as they put Serena on the stretcher and carry her out.

Miss H. calls Serena's home. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Mrs. Tsukino?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Miss Haruna, Serena's teacher."

"Oh, this isn't about Serena's grades is it?"

"Not not at all. About an hour ago I found her running and I took her back to my house. I thought she'd wake up but then she stopped breathing! I called 9-1-1, they came and got her. She's at Tokyo City Hospital right now."

"Oh my…" Mrs. Tsukino dropped the phone. _Serena's in the hospital? Where has she been all this time? _

"Mrs. Tsukino? Mrs. Tsukino are you there?"

"Y-yes…I-I'm here."

"We need to get down to the hospital now."

"Yes, I'm coming. I should probably call her friends as well. They'd want to know."

"You're probably right. I'll see you there Mrs. Tsukino."

"Yes, see you there."

* * *

With the Girls

"I wonder if Darien will be able to find her."

"I don't know Lita. He's been gone a while."

"Ya…"

"Hey, how about we play a game to pass the time?"

"I don't feel like it Mina."

"I agree with Raye."

"Me too."

"Aww….you four are no fun. Chocolate anyone?" Mina pulls out five chocolate bars from her purse.

"Ooo…I want some!"

"Here ya go Rini!" Mina hands her a chocolate bar.

"Mina, how long have those been there?"

"I don't know…couple weeks maybe. Why Amy?"

"Nothing….I was just curious."

"Oh…ok"

"Why do you have chocolate bars stashed in your purse for weeks on end anyway?"

"I never know when I'm going to need a snack! Geez…don't be so mean Raye."

"Oh believe me… I was being nice!"

Mina stuck her tongue out at Raye. Raye did the same towards Mina.

"Oh give it up you two! Geez you're no better than Serena at times."

"Oh come on Lita, we—" _Ahh…Darien…Rini…scouts…hear me…please! Help…Yingara…_

"Did you just hear out I did!?"

"Ya!" the girls chorused.

"I wonder if Darien did too."

"I dunno Raye. You think we should go search for her. It sounds like she's in trouble!"

"Hmm…I'm not sure. What good would looking for her do? Maybe we should wake up Fitori."

"I don't know Amy, six/seven people is better than one looking for her," Lita said.

"Ya…but Amy's right, we should wake up Fitori. I bet he'd know what to do."

"You know Mina; I think we shouldn't trust him…"

"What?"

"Well think about it. He just walks right in and thinks he can take over and we're just gonna trust Luna and Artemis's word?"

"Yes Raye, we're going to trust them."

"Trust them yes Lita. But not Fitori. We need to find Luna and Artemis…._not_ Fitori."

Just then Rini buckled over in pain. "Ahh…"

"RINI!" the girls chorused.

"Rini! Rini are you ok!?"

"I-I'm f-i—" Rini tried to get up but fell back down. _Who/what are you? Get out! _

_We were sent here by Yingara. We were told to kill you, just as we are doing to your mother._

_NO!! Why? Who's Yingara? What's going on? _Rini notice the more she talked and focused on the demons the less she could hear and see the girls. _I have to stay awake. Say something…say something! _"Demons…help…"

"Rini! Hold on Rini!"

_Damn…no strength…come on _"Serena…dying…"

"Serena? Rini where is she?"

_Sorry girls…sorry Darien…mommy…_ "Sorry…"

_That's it Rini, fall into sleep. _Loud laughter could be heard throughout Rini's mind. She couldn't fight any longer.

_Wait…my broach…the silver crystal. I'll use it just like mom taught me. Silver crystal! Please, help me! Save my mom! _Warmth spread throughout Rini's body as the demons flew away. _Thank goodness…I'm…_ "Safe…" and Rini fell into Mina's arms, passing out.

"Sorry? Safe? Amy what could this mean?"

"I don't know Raye. None of this makes sense."

"Why don't you go lay Rini on Darien's bed? I'm going to wake up Fitori."

"No need, Lita. With all the ruckus I'm awake."

"I'll go lay Rini down, should someone stay with her?"

"Ya that'd probably be a good idea. Mina could you?"

"Ya, good luck girls, Fitori."

"You too, watch over our little princess."

"How?" Mina looked at Fitori, puzzled. _How does he know so much about us?_

"Hmm?"

"Nothing." Mina picks up Rini and walks into Darien's bedroom.

"Ok, think about this. Rini said Serena was dying and that she needed help. But she also said they were safe."

"That's what we think she said Ra—" The phone rang.

"Hold on I'll get it." Lita walked over and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Darien?"

"No, this is Lita, his friend."

"Oh Lita! This is Mrs. Tsukino, Serena's mom. Are the rest of the girls there too?"

"Yes, why? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, Serena's in the hospital, come quickly and find Darien!"

"Serena's in the hospital!?"

"What did you say Lita?"

"Nothing shh Raye."

"I have to go, please come soon, bye!" And Mrs. Tsukino hung up.

"Don't tell me to 'shh' Lita. What's going on!?"

"Serena's in the hospital. That was Serena's mom, she said to come quickly and find Darien."

"Well lets go!"

"Wait, we need to tell Mina."

"I'll get her Amy. You two go on ahead, see if you find Darien. Call his cell."

"Ok Lita. See ya in a bit!"

"Wait can I come? Maybe I can help."

Raye didn't trust him and wanted to say, "It didn't work last time, so why should it work this time GO AWAY!" but instead she turned around and said sweetly through gritted teeth, "Sure, we can use all the help we can get." She turned around and walked straight out the door.

"I'm taking it she doesn't like me very much."

"Raye's a hard one to befriend. Don't push your luck. Come on."

And with that Lita and Fitori ran out after Raye.

* * *

With Darien

Darien had searched pretty much everywhere. No sight of Serena. It had been an hour or two since Serena "took a walk" which everyone advised against. Still Serena had taken off and didn't have her phone with her. No, the pink phone with a little bunny key chain attached was with Darien, who was somehow hoping Serena, or someone who knew where she was, would call.

"Where are you?" Darien was beginning to get very worried. _Serena should not be out at all…and definitely not this long. Who knows what could have happened to her! Who knows whether Fitori's fix will hold or whether it's taken much affect anyway._

Suddenly Darien's phone rang. "Serena!?" Darien said hopefully.

"Nope, sorry Dare. It's Raye."

"Oh…have you found her?"

"Well…yes and no."

"Raye what do you mean?"

"Her mom called…said Serena's in the hospital. She wants us to come down and gave Lita especific instructions to call you."

"Serena's in the hospital!!"

"Yes now come on. The girls, Fitori, and I are already almost there. Hurry."

"I'm coming, see you in a minute!" Darien hung up. _What happened to her? How long has she been there? Oh…Serena hold on, I'm coming!_ Darien hoped on his motorcycle and took off towards the hospital. What he would find would shock him as he still didn't know what was happening to his daughter as well…or himself.

* * *

At Yingara's Lair

"FOOLS! Why didn't you kill her!?"

"We're sorry your highness…we didn't know she had a crystal too. Please forgive us. We won't fail you again."

"You better not! If you want to live I suggest you doing some changing in your tactics! Marcelo!"

"Yes your highness?"

"Make sure there will be no more complications. Prince Endymion is the ruler of Earth. He has the golden crystal. Steal it and send your demons after him. He and this planet will be finished!"

"Yes you highness, I carry out your wish."

"Good, you may leave. GO!"

"Yes, your highness." And they left.

"Should you be so harsh on them my dear?"

"Would you treat them any different, _ my dear_?"

"No probably not, but we can't kill them all off just yet Yin. That would require getting our hands dirty. Your white skin would not look good covered in blood."

"No, perhaps not. We will rule this planet and this galaxy, one solar system at a time. Sailor Cosmos may have banished us from the future, but we will not fail in the past."

"Well said Yin. Why don't we go rest? You look famished."

"Yes, rest…carry me Himoni?"

"Anything dearest."

Laughter rung out through the lair like ice, echoing at very turn and twist.

* * *

**Well here's another chapter for ya! I know a lot of people are reading this! Please Please Please comment me! If you don't comment I'll think you don't like it and I won't write anymore. So if you like/love it comment me. Thank you to the people who have commented. You've been a great motivation for me to write! I hope you like this chapter. If you have any questions or ideas please mail me or include it in your comment.  
**

**Thanks for reading!**

**BunnyLilies**


End file.
